A Friendmance
by Twisted-Thorns25
Summary: One day before leaving this earth Buddha decides to celebrate Valentine's Day with his friend but soon things go a bit sour for them. Apparently their also not the only one's going through a bit of a rough patch as the four men try to support each other threw these confusing turn of events. Short story. Jesus. Buddha. Peter. Andrew. Slice of Life. Gay. Friendship. Love triangle.


Gay. Romantic. Slice Of Life. Friendship. Jesus x Budha Peter x Andrew Slight Jesus x Andrew. Buddha x Peter

Tomorrow was the last day of their vacation here in Japan. Buddha couldn't wait to get home these past several months here on Earth have been a little too hectic although Jesus doesn't mean the things that has almost surely have blown their cover. They've had made so many new friends since Jesus would be the one to miss them the most. He seemed to enjoyed his vacation time more then Buddha himself did.

"Hey Buddha are you excited for tomorrow? I can't wait to spend our last day together, I've never celebrated Valentine's Day before." Jesus exclaimed sweetly to the uninterested holy monk who is thinking more about what he's gonna do first when they return to Heaven. Other then what his friend is asking him. Buddha quickly realizes this as he gives him a brief response.

"Yeah! It is after all our first Valentine's Day why wouldn't I be excited?" He stated flashing his friend his trade mark Buddhtic smile. He is busy preparing dinner for the both of them as Jesus is playing a quick RPG game with Peter and Andrew on Daemon Hunter 2nd. They were on another one of their mushroom quest when a low ranking demon pops out of the blue yammering strange words about the number 13 and 8 freaking them out silly.

"Oh darn it! The quest got cancelled because none of us could keep calm enough against that thing." no sooner did they were disconnected from the game he gets texts from both Peter and Andrew on this msn im chat. Waiting for a response.

Peter sent: Sorry Jesus but you know how we feel about those numbers.

Jesus sent: Yeah it can't be helped. We can just re-go on that mission again later.

Andrew sent: I heard that your gonna be spending Valentine's Day with Buddha while on your guys last day on earth. Is that true?

Jesus sent: We are! :)

Jesus sent: *sighs* expect...

Peter sent: Expect what sir?

Jesus sent: ...

Andrew sent: Uhm Jesus? *blinks* ...what's up?

Jesus sent: It's just that...idk if he really wants to spend Valentine's Day with me. I know that were good friends and all but I feel that he would rather get this over with quickly so we can return to Haven tomorrow around 5:45pm.

Peter sent: Are you certain?

Jesus sent:*is typing...*

Jesus sent:*isn't typing*

Andrew sent: I feel that he doesn't wish to tell us brother.

Peter sent: Eh... sir? Please tell us what's going on because were going to be getting off in a bit. Were on our break right now so our time is limited.

Jesus sent: *sighs* I do apologies but I'm trying desperately not to belittle my dear friend over this.

Andrew sent: Aww c'mon J we know you better then that. You would never talk little of any of your friends and subjects in a billion years!

:)

Peter sent: Andrew I feel that your crowding Jesus let him decide what's best for himself.

Andrew sent :Pfft your one to talk! You've been idolizing this man long before it was our time to leave earth. Your like some of those fan girls I've seen around the internet.

Peter sent: What!? Hey you know that's not true! Don't you dare start telling Jesus things that aren't true about me.

Jesus sent: Uhm guys? 0_0

Peter sent: Now look at what you've done! He'll surely tell God about your tainted rumors.

Andrew sent: Nuh-ah. Since _when_ have I ever tried to make you look bad Peter?! I say your just reading too much in to what I'm saying! He knows us better then that.

Jesus sent: Guys Listen! You need to stop fighting, I get what your both are trying to say so can we please try to compose ourselves?

Peter sent:*jams a finger into Andrews chest getting pissed* You better start holding your tongue before you say any else foolish!

Andrew sent:*swats hand away* Like Hell I would!

Peter sent:*gasps* ANDREW! Your talking like a Hieratic toward me - Stop this tone at once!

_Jesus signs out ...  
><em>

Andrew sent:*death glares* Oohh now your jut starting to sound like mother. *Grabs you by the shirt*

Peter sent:*death glaring back* And what's that suppose to mean!? Huh!

Peter and Andrew both suddenly here their cell phones going off as they stopped fighting amongst each other. Over the im chat on separate computers. Almost in unison they answer their calls at the same time hearing a voice shouting on the other end.

"GUYS! STOP IT!" Jesus talks into both his and Buddha's cell. They don't own a land line number. They could hear Jesus sighing after they stopped for a moment to hear what else he had to say.

"I'm not gonna tell dad any thing just calm your tits Already! Your_ both_ acting foolish." he heard the uneasy responses coming from Peter and Andrew. Andrew almost wasn't certain how to react to hearing this odd comment. While Peter is particaly choking upon hearing it.

"**Our what**?! Jesus that doesn't make any sense!" Peter stares into his cell both surprised and weirded out. He couldn't get around what came out of Jesus mouth.

"It's an expression I've heard down here on earth over the internet. One doesn't really calm there's per say."

"Ohhh." they said unison at the same after getting some clarity.

"Now please kiss and make-up. Ah?"

"- None of my disciples would ever disregard each other." they heard Buddha say as he takes the cell phone just now. Talking into them. "Just like mortals you two will fall from enlightenment. From the anger you both are carrying in your hearts for each other." They gasp at the sheer idea through Buddha's example seeing just how likely they were in fact able to fall from grace. At any giving time unless they can save themselves now or never.

The enlightened monk excuses himself to finish up dinner for tonight. It was nothing special just some miso soup. With white onion, brown mushrooms, bits of carrot, snow peas, bakes tofu, bean sprouts. Soba noodles then one egg for each of them as he makes a serving of each of them.

Andrew doesn't know what to say as he only looks toward his brother for a moment. Then glances another way too ashamed to wanna say much else. Peter didn't seem bothered since he was just at a lose for words. A small group of angels witnessed their sibling rivalry. They were still barely mortal after all. It wasn't a bad thing but these two were pretty much there is since they hardly ever see their folks. The only times they even got together was around their Birthdays or Jesus. Their parents were resign among the rest of the mortal population up here.

"Peter." Andrew calls out to his older brother as he gets his attention coming over to where he is. Still sitting right by lap top now by his side. "It's all my fault. "

Peter still seems a bit tongue tired listening to what his younger had to say. "But it's also your fault too." Andrew suddenly wraps his arms around his brother caught off guard hugging him from behind. Before finishing with a light peek on the cheek.

"So consider this a... truce." Andrew mentions softly running his fingers through his hair. Despite the fact they were indeed close for siblings they are actually merely step brothers from a previous friendship. Andrew's mother and Peter's mother use to be good friends long after his own father died peacefully from out of the blue one morning. Leaving his mother to raise him all by herself. So in turn Peter's parents pitied the poor women then began to help raise him as one of their own just right before she suddenly passed on herself from this life back on Earth.

Mean while time back on Earth and in Heaven both Jesus other then Andrew wanted their love interest to make more of an effort into letting them know how much they care about them. Having to hide their feelings felt humiliating it was the kind of attraction indescribable. They didn't felt that they were Gay nor Bi Sexual for their crush. No quite the opposite. Andrew and Jesus just seem rather confused as to why they started feeling like this for a long time. Since they both weren't in a steady relationship of their own they loved women with undying passion. They always knew what to say to them that would often make all competitive men bark with envy. They couldn't help the Charisma this Lady Swooning Duo had on them.

However when it came to the men they were around the most. Some thing in them would just started happening they couldn't tell what this meant and have been afraid to tell any one about it expect for their Angelic lady friend Ariella. Expect she did seem kind of odd usually missing the one tiny detail about this women that makes her stick out the most. And that is the fact she's a Secretive Yaoi girl. It's nothing new since time began participial gals from certain time lines who spent the most time with men were the very few who had developed a hidden trend that has expanded through out the ages. This trend had no original name just merely an origin. Even these women could hardly explain how it worked. It just comes to them then fades the moment they are no longer around the men that give them that instant feeling.

After dinner Jesus had to run a quick errand for Buddha for desert since he had a craving for Peach Mochi's. When he singal-handedly offend the holy monk again some how. He knew his room mate and dear eternal friend meant no actual harm. But Jesus did had a knack for getting under his skin.

_"I just don't know Ariella what if all I'm doing is making a huge mistake? Then what? he's hardly shown any interest back in me." _

_"Andrew I wouldn't worry about it. I already have been telling you for months that you need to wait. Some people regardless of sexuality and preference may take longer then others to began being more open about the people they desire."_

This drove Andrew's mind into overdrive cause Peter hardly wanted to talk about any thing personal. He almost wanted to start asking Ariella out for a while til he saw some thing in him but she wanted him to wait. And only agree to date if his crush had finally admit that he clearly had no interest. So he decides to do the unthinkable he speaks to God directly. Til Jesus got back to chat with him on IM for the evening. A larger then life figure could be seen lying on his stomach before the smaller man his face covered in shadow while the sun cascades along the rest of his body.

"What can I do for you my child?" God asked in an a slight powerful echoing voice. Andrew felt intimidated as he fought to form the words.

"Erm...S-sir I-I would like to *arch* *Uh *ahgh*." Andrew stomped his left foot in frustration when words failed him. Arms shaken in defeat. "WHY CAN"T I JUST SAY IT!?"

"There's no need to feel shameful. For I already know what it is that you wish to speak of I am me after all..."

"Yes that much is true but I just don't really know if I should bother to pursue him."

"Andrew some times we must all take a chance no matter how great the risk is. Don't forget that I was young like you once I had my fair shares of trail and error. For even me God himself is clearly no Don Juan or a Casanova. We are all given free will to do what we wish even if it means facing rejection."

"Right." Andrew tries to clear the lump in his throat while in agreement.

"You two aren't alone in this battle even my beloved son and Buddha share such a struggle of undying love for each other."

"Its odd how were in the same boat when it comes down to our crushes." Andrew muses over while God nods.

"My best advice is to simply wait it out. We can't expect the people we fall for suddenly begin telling us everything of how they feel for you or I. Being patient doesn't come naturally to those whom want to hear it when they want it." Andrew groans quietly to himself he couldn't help that he was curious to know how Peter felt about him.

"Will you be ok?"

"Yes sir. I must be going now thank you." Andrew turns to leave not feeling the energy in him to say bye before leaving God. He returns to his home shortly after then gets back onto his lap top. Peter wasn't home yet so he might as well enjoy his solitude til he get's back. They lived in a dwelling kind of like a duplex having their own separate bedrooms. They didn't own any pets since they liked to work with animals in the sanction of Heaven where must animals that have all too soon parted over having to wait several years or more til they had been reunited with their master's from Earth. Also know as The Plane Of Physical Existence. They were aware that not all believed in a Heaven mostly resigning to their own ideas of an after life.

This was a surprised to Andrew although these souls that went to a separate state of a deceased existence. Their animals could still be reunited with them in a dimension in-between the fourth and five planes. Domestic Animals who belonged to a person could be held there til the master had come to get them. There's a knock at his door right then as he tries to clear the lump in his throat. The blonde could hardly keep himself steady when notices the knob is twisting open then at last sees it's only Jesus. Andrew had forgotten to lock up when he came home while his boss lets himself in then locks it up for him.

"Oh hey again J is everything okay?"_  
><em>

"Yeah expect I kind of angered Buddha again." Jesus lisp feeling a heavy burden on his shoulders. The holy monk knew he meant well but some thing just couldn't be helped he suppose. His disciple gently gives his boss a hearty hug to make things feel right. Andrew always knew how to make those whom he cared about feel so much better.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. I've done the same thing to Peter. It's funny how their so much alike huh?

"Indeed." Jesus smiled back altho he could hear a faint state of bitterness in Andrew's voice. Despite how much he loved his Peter there some things he would only wish could change. Cause he is a very hard man to read and felt that per haps in a way Peter would be much better off without him. He almost forgets that Jesus is watching his churning emotions unfold before him as he tries changing topics. He draws his attention toward a green velvet small squared pillow as he picks it up.

"Anyhoo in case either one of them don't wanna hang out tomorrow. Do you wanna Celebrate Valentine's Day together?" Andrew smiles rather awkwardly hugging onto a pillow smiling with his eyes closed.

"You bet!" his boss chimed not minding the unusual vibes Andrew is trying desperately hard to avoid all together.

Andrew could feel his casual smile returning it always seem cute how his boss always made him feel more at ease. Even tho he appear to be seem much younger then he can be at times. He figured it mostly had to do with the Crucifixion he went under not being able to have a lot of time making friends or feel like one of the boys.

"Do you know if Ariella and Cypress are going to be doing any thing for V-Day?" Jesus asked while he seats down in white and orange cream stripped couch.

"I wouldn't know we hardly had much time to talk this week."

"It's fine. Were you able to patch things up with Peter by chance?"

"Uhm...to be honest I'm not really sure if he ever did expect my apology or not."

Jesus takes a quick look around the home then notices right away that it's messy.

"We haven't seen much of each other lately so I haven't kept much track of whose belongings. I've been kind of down for a bit so we have slim pickings in the way of hot meals."

"What if we clean up this clutter that may help with how were both feeling at the moment." Jesus suggest after looking around their surroundings scratching away at his beard. Andrew doesn't mind the suggestion it only takes them a few hours to clean up and some dish-washing done some time later. Jesus flops back on to the couch exhausted while Andrew sits right next to him in a orange recliner they were both not use to doing cleaning feeling drain for a while the two tune in to Heaven t.v. channels not much on then they switched it out to one of their favorite Earth movies. They liked together with Johnny Depp doing the first Pirates Of The Caribbean.

"Mind if we order some thing for dinner? I'm too exhausted to cook." Andrew asked too tired to look back over to Jesus his eyes glued to the screen in front of them. On his and Peter's large Sony screen t.v.

"Sure." Jesus mumbles out without looking back over to Andrew flipping their the latest issue of an Earth Magazine featuring Miley Cyrus tabloids on the front cover doing her infamous twerk live on stage.

"It's sad that she use to be such a cute girl and have these young girls look up to her. But after reading about this strange thing call twerking? I'm not sure if I find the idea interesting or what. Do you know what that is Andrew?"

"Huh? Uhm yeah I know what that is, I think I have a recorded program on like E.T. TMZ mentioning something about that. I hardly watch much t.v. since I started MORPing with you."

"Can you bring it up? I wanna see what's the big deal over this "Twerk" obsession."

Andrew stops the movie then searches threw his recorded programs. Not seeing any thing. "Hmm must've forgot to hit the record button..."

"No worries cause have the power of Youtube to check it out." Jesus mentions already sitting up and typing into it's search engine. It doesn't take him long to find some video links popping up in his search. Andrew sits right next to him as he clicks of the videos as it began playing after those annoying ad's as they see Miley hitting the stage in the most sluttiest outfit trying to be hotter then Lady GaGa when the twerk session started going on causing both men to be shocked and confused.

"What-What-in the name of Lucifer's Kingdom is she doing!?"

"I don't know but it's kind of hard to look away!" Jesus whines covering up the mental image before him with a couch cushion. After composing themselves from the image that cannot be unseen Andrew could see some thing wanting from those dark eyes. When Jesus wordlessly puts down his lap top before he reaches for the blonde to pull him in checks flushing red with desire. Andrew doesn't fight it allowing himself to return the action by holding onto his superior. Next thing the two find themselves doing is locking lips holding on to the side of each other's head while their tongues explore tasting one another. Hands running threw each other's hair then rubbing the other never staying in one spot for too long.

Andrew doesn't shy away from his touch then began to remove the shirt from the brunet he held onto unconditionally. He only manages to lift the white fabric up half way when those hands of Jesus's clung onto his from pulling up any further.

"I'm sorry Andrew...I'm just so confused with who I want." Jesus passionately whispered breathless from how good of a kisser his own disciple is. His hands still wondering along the back of Andrew's neck.

"Don't worry about it Jesus. We've always been at an impasse some times I want you more to myself. Yet I still desire Peter." Andrew talks in between giving love bites along the other's neck. Jesus hisses trying to muffle his passions in-case any one outside can hear them.

"I know but we can't keep seeing each other like this. We'll have to come to a decision at some point."

"Right but for now. Let's just extinguish our flaming passions." Andrew instructed getting up off the couch leading Jesus the way to the bedroom then closes the door. Jesus does his best to relax when Andrew comes up from behind him. Already shirtless as they relock in embrace.

XxXxXxXxXx

The two are still snuggling each other wrapped in a tender embrace. He could only wish Buddha wouldn't hesitate to take him like Andrew can. It was really hard for Jesus not to think about his holy monk friend the entire time they were releasing carnal desires. Their Bromance was inseparable since he couldn't possibly imagine doing this with any one else other then Andrew. Andrew had a lot more nerves of steal then the Son of God. He loved his boss's son like a brother yet they had always felt such a strange pull for one another. At first they didn't think much of it then they soon found themselves wanting to experiment ever since.

They were assured by the same Angel and Jesus's father that what they're doing is nothing to be ashamed of. Expect there were certain episodes when they couldn't stop wanting to be together. Because the sex drive they shared wouldn't cease til it had disappeared completely from their lust. God knew what they were up to yet he never did forbid them to stop this act of hunger. They were just two young men who felt emotionally abandon by the personal they loved dearly.

"When does Peter normally get home?"

"Usually about this time but he sure has been acting odd lately. I fear that he may have started seeing some one behind my back." Andrew replied looking up at the ceiling running his fingers threw Jesus's hair while he rest his head against his chest.

"I don't believe that Peter! Per haps he's just worried about something and doesn't want you to feel bombarded."

"As much as I wanna believe you J...I'm really unsure any thing he does." Andrew sighs as Jesus comforts him in his arms. Else where two other men where in the same predicament as Peter and the holy monk shared a intimate moment amongst themselves. Then tops it off with a little alcohol between a secret guilty pleasure the two liked to shared behind their friend's backs.

Buddha was no stranger to the art of sin since he's allowed himself to have a few guilty pleasures from so long ago. Peter is leaning forward taken in the cool breeze that came through the bedroom window still in his birth day suit, while Buddha gets up to join him taken a few more sips of Plum wine in his glass.

"I feel that Andrew thinks that I'm cheating on him. But it's just so hard to express how I feel for him since weren't completely related." Buddha gives his friend with benefits a reassuring smile.

"Peter when I was your age, I was completely uncertain of how my soon to be wife felt towards me before I was married off. We don't really see much of each other so it's important that she doesn't find out about this."

"I know. When is Jesus suppose to be coming back?"

"I'm not sure we sort of had an argument earlier. And I've been feeling guilty for all the things that I said too him."

"Heh it's funny we seem to go through these rough patches with them at the same time isn't it?" Peter mentions giving Buddha a weak smile then downs his drink feeling his cheeks becoming more flushed.

"I could never handle hard liquor but I already have seen what that does to me."

"Heh. yeah it has a funny outcome towards me also." The two continue to share pleasentires til Buddha got a hunch.

"I think I know where they are. There back at your guys place thinking we've been terrible to them."

"That seems accurate." Peter agreed while pouring himself the last of the sake they were sharing.

"Any ways Buddha I was wonder if we could get together with you guys tomorrow."

"Sure. I would love you two to join us." Buddha smiled sincerely as Peter embraces him, "Thanks Buddha your the best."

"Not so fast, were gonna have to make sure there's no tension from them before we can do hang out."

Pete cast his sights away not liking how he was gonna have to man up to make sure that his dear brother and long time friend. Is on good terms with him, knowing it's the right thing to do. As he prepares himself for later. He knew Buddha has his back and he has his in return. They feel in the back of their minds that things will be okay once they catch up too their dear friends. Sharing their side of the story before making things better. They share a bit more intimacy before falling asleep in each others arms like Jesus and Andrew were doing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: Yes I'm aware there suppose to be brothers in this series but I didn't want to get nasty messages about any incest. So I wanted them to be portrayed as step siblings. I know it was mentioned awhile ago but I just wanted to imagine the horror on Jesus's face when he read what Miley did so I set this story around the time when it was fresh news. Ariella is the name of one of his Angelic friends in Heaven that he shares his feelings with from time to time. I couldn't come up with a good description of her and originally she was going to be featured but I didn't want to make it too long since she's just a side character caught up in the middle of this drama.


End file.
